


Фотосессия откладывается по уважительной причине

by Kette



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Work It Rehersals, also gentle too, johnny's refashion and re-evaluation, kinda kinky sex but nothing worth mentioning, no one is trying to figure it out except mark, sorry mark you will get it i promise, ten is a piece of art, wayv is well wayv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: Если честно, Джонни очень сильно скучал. Переписка с Тэном не походила и на пятипроцентный раствор их живого общения: Джонни хотел ловить его завороженный взгляд, хотел играть в бесконечный пинг-понг из двусмысленных фраз, хотел смотреть, как Тэн тянется и танцует в двух метрах от него, а не на видео. И вдруг он получил все это.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Фотосессия откладывается по уважительной причине

**Author's Note:**

> в моей голове этот текст относится к той же вселенной, что и "Единственное условие"; туда же относится еще несколько потенциальных текстов (все с разными пейрингами лол), один из которых является логическим продолжением этого. если напишу его, объединю работы в цикл!
> 
> и традиционное спасибо м. за вычитку

Почему-то именно Хендери стал тем, кто задал этот вопрос.

— Джонни-хён, поедешь с нами? — спросил он, уставившись на свой кроссовок, узел на котором разболтался еще минут пятнадцать назад. Каждый раз на той строчке, на которой они поворачивались друг к другу и зажигательно танцевали плечами, Джонни вспоминал, что нужно напомнить ему про шнурки, и каждый раз к концу трека забывал подчистую.

Тэн улыбнулся так, будто они снимали вилайв, и Хендери только что зачитал вслух матерный комментарий.

— Хён, когда ты успел охмурить ребенка?

— Что? — Джонни повел головой, будто ослышался. — Я опять кого-то успел охмурить?

Рядом очень громко фыркнул Чону, но когда Джонни оторвался от кропотливых, нарочито медленных манипуляций с кроссовком, тот уже отвернулся. Зато Тэн не отвернулся и смотрел на Джонни пронизывающим вопросительным взглядом.

— Я просто спросил! — выпалил Хендери, сгорая от неловкости, которую сам же создал, резко выпрямился, одним движением сгреб все свои вещи и вприпрыжку сиганул за дверь.

— Ну так что? — переступил с ноги на ногу Тэн, скользнув ладонями под рукава своей толстовки. — Поедешь?

— В час ночи? — усмехнулся Джонни и кивнул Джисону, когда тот в своей череде формальных прощаний добрался до него. Джемин молча тащился следом, уткнувшись в телефон. — Что это за приглашение такое?

— Не знаю, — растерянно улыбнулся Тэн. По спине Джонни прокатилась волна мурашек, и он сунул руки поглубже в карманы. — Пойдем спросим Хендери? У него есть идеи, похоже.

Колонки булькнули, когда кто-то ушел достаточно далеко и отключился от саунд-системы. С чьего телефона они ставили «Ворк ит»? Впрочем, неважно.

— Пойдем.

— Пойдем, — повторил Тэн, по пути схватив его за рукав, и Джонни подавил улыбку.

Все остальные уже ушли — Юта выбежал первым, как только они прогнали хорягу в последний из трех последних раз. В коридорах тренинг-центра было пусто, так же пусто, как и у Джонни в голове.

— Посмотришь, как вырос Леон, — нарушил тишину Тэн, толкнув застекленную дверь. У лифта еще стоял Чону, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону под собственное мурлыканье. Он обернулся на звук и надул губы.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть, как вырос Леон.

Джонни похлопал его по плечу:

— Я скину тебе фото.

Тэн едва слышно фыркнул и отпустил рукав Джонни, но когда тот в притворном возмущении раскрыл рот, рука Тэна уже скользнула ему под мышку и ухватилась чуть выше предплечья.

Двери лифта разъехались под обиженный бубнеж Чону.

— Поедем на следующем, — церемонно обронил Джонни и едва запихал себе обратно в рот готовое сорваться следом «дорогой». Тэн вскинул голову, вынырнув из своих мыслей, огляделся и с запозданием захохотал.

Чону разумно решил, что сейчас не время препираться.

— Счастливо оставаться, голубки, — сально попрощался он, послав воздушный поцелуй в закрывающиеся двери.

— Я никому не помешаю? — спросил Джонни, устав следить за тем, как меняются цифры на электронном табло.

— Смотря что ты собираешься делать. — Джонни краем глаза поймал ехидную улыбку и почувствовал, как рука Тэна едва заметно дрогнула на его плече. Пару лет назад он бы сейчас покраснел. — Янъян полдня скидывал в чат свои детские мемы, вот бы ему твое чувство такта.

Джонни хмыкнул.

— Насколько детские?

— Ты не хочешь знать.

Тэн достал телефон, и пока они, склонив головы над экраном, напряженно пытались въехать в зумерский юмор, Джонни кое-что вспомнил.

— Тэн, — негромко сказал он. Тэн поднял взгляд от экрана, и Джонни медленно наклонился к самому его уху. — Может, все-таки вызовем лифт?

* * *

Узнать у Хендери цель приглашения так и не вышло: он настолько перепугался, что уехал один и упорно не брал трубку, пока Джонни и Тэн по очереди названивали ему из машины.

— Думаю, он тоже хотел показать тебе Леона, — сдался Тэн. — Или Бэллу.

— Или Луи, — подхватил Джонни.

— Или Янъяна, — без запинки продолжил Тэн, и Джонни прыснул. — Этот, правда, пока что выдрессирован хуже всех. Смотреть особо не на что.

— Зато он разговаривает.

— Это самый большой его недостаток.

Джонни обнаружил, что все еще смеется, и, если бы не ремень безопасности, уже уткнулся бы в плечо Тэна носом. Тэн сиял.

Прочистив горло, Джонни выпрямился и стянул бейсболку, отводя от лица рассыпавшиеся пряди. Когда он снова посмотрел в сторону Тэна, Тэн так внимательно смотрел в окно, будто не отвернулся к нему только что.

Они вышли у магазина, потому что Джонни настоял на том, что не может прийти в гости с пустыми руками.

— Шоколад, — сказал Тэн. — Просто возьми шоколада. Кто-нибудь да съест.

— Ты просто не знаешь, что любят твои одногруппники, — шутливо толкнул его в плечо Джонни.

Тэн поднял брови.

— Собачий корм?

— Он у вас и так есть?

— Шоколад у нас тоже есть. — Тэн рассеянно оглядывал ассортимент, поигрывал цепочкой, уходящей под воротник; в его тоне и жестах явно читалось нетерпение. — Я почти уверен, что у Куна под кроватью вход в бункер, в котором хранится двухлетний запас еды.

— Я понял. Значит, мороженое. — Хмыкнув, Джонни взял из морозилки несколько пестрых упаковок. — Никто, даже Кун, не хранит мороженое.

Может, ему показалось, а может, пока он расплачивался, Тэн и правда едва заметно провел рукой по его спине. Он так обычно не делал, но, с другой стороны, и Джонни обычно не ехал к нему домой во втором часу ночи. Даже если касание было фантомным, спину жгло так, будто на рубашке осталась подпалина. Постоянно хотелось поежиться и свести лопатки.

Весь оставшийся путь они проделали молча. Джонни в голову вдруг полезли разные картинки из прошлого, да так яростно, что он еле успевал их осмыслять. Он давно здесь не был. Где-то с полгода. Леон тогда был еще котенком, который спотыкался, спрыгивая на пол со стула, и вполне умещался на растопыренной ладони.

Он вспоминал серьезные разговоры и шутки, вспоминал последние недели, за которые виделся с Тэном чаще, чем за предыдущие пару лет. Между ними ничего не изменилось — вот о чем он думал. И все же…

Тэн перехватил его взгляд перед тем, как приложить ключ-карту к замку.

— С возвращением, — сказал он по-английски, и Джонни показалось, что всю дорогу они думали об одном и том же.

Стоило им перешагнуть порог, как ностальгическое настроение вдребезги разбилось о курлыканье, весьма убедительно доносящееся из гостиной.

— Это горлица, — снимая ботинки, пояснил Тэн.

Джонни наморщил лоб.

— Это кто? — переспросил он по-английски.

— Это… птица?

— _Turteltaube!!!_ — огласил стены вопль Янъяна. — _Ich bin eine Turteltaube._

У Тэна на лице за секунду отразилось слишком много сомнений.

— Я уже не могу уследить за каждым вольером в этом зоопарке, — пожаловался он, дожидаясь, пока Джонни тоже разуется, и немедленно потащил его в комнату за рукав.

— Это как голубь! Только лучше! — оповестил их Янъян, свесив голову с дивана. — Привет, Джонни!

— Если ты теперь птица, — успел заключить Джонни, не сбавляя шаг, — то что, черт возьми, случилось со Шнаппи?!

Ответа он не услышал, потому что Тэн, беззастенчиво хохоча, впихнул его в комнату, захлопнул за ними дверь и со стоном привалился к ней спиной. Почему это выглядело порочно? Глупый вопрос, с Тэном что угодно выглядело порочно. Но почему это выглядело настолько порочно? Потому что Джонни смотрел?

— Мы преодолели первое препятствие, — торжественно объявил Тэн и уже обычным расслабленным шагом прошел мимо Джонни к шкафу, на ходу стягивая толстовку.

— Какое следующее? — поинтересовался Джонни, решив не уточнять, на пути к чему. Его немного контузило, поэтому он так и стоял у двери, держа в руках пакет с мороженым.

— Хендери.

Тэн одернул футболку, присел на корточки; занавеска колыхнулась, и к его ногам изящно спрыгнул кот. Джонни все стоял и смотрел, будто забыл, что ему как человеку положено шевелиться.

— Луи, поздоровайся с Джонни-хёном. — Тэн чмокнул кота в макушку, внимательно оглядел его мордочку и только после этого поднял на Джонни взгляд. — Иди сюда, он даст тебе лапу.

Джонни отмер и подошел, опустившись на пол рядом с Тэном. Тэн вытянул вперед руку, и Луи, чуть помедлив, коснулся ее лапкой.

— Господи, — неверяще сказал Джонни. — Ты и правда выдрессировал кота.

Тэн вытащил откуда-то из-за пазухи пакет и вытряхнул на ладонь пару гранул, которые Луи тут же умял.

— Чем, ты думал, я занимался весь карантин? Сделай так же. — Тэн повторил жест рукой.

Джонни сделал так же, и Луи послушно дал ему пять.

— Ты ж мое солнышко, — снова чмокнул кота Тэн, глядя Джонни в глаза, и протянул пакет. — Угости его.

Луи догрызал последний шарик, когда дверь распахнулась и перед ними предстал взъерошенный Хендери в накинутом на плечи полотенце и розовых пижамных штанах. Судя по всему, он только что вышел из душа.

— Ох, — моргнул он под тяжестью трех внимательных взглядов. — Джонни-хён. Мне выйти? Вы хотите есть? Я хочу поесть. Я пойду поем, а вы пока оставайтесь. — Он уже развернулся и почти закрыл за собой дверь, но Джонни вдруг вскочил:

— Хендери! Мороженое!

— Мороженое! — в тон ему отозвался Хендери, едва не подпрыгнув от неожиданности. — Что «мороженое»?

Джонни молча протянул ему пакет.

— Ух ты, — сказал Хендени, заглянув внутрь. — Спасибо! Мне ни одно не нравится! Ну, я пойду. — На прощание он втиснул лицо в щель между дверью и косяком и взволнованно прошептал: — Приходите, если захотите поесть.

— Мы не спросили, в чем заключался его план, — опомнился Джонни и поспешил вернуться на свое место у кровати, на которое явно положил глаз Луи. Тэн подогнул одну ногу, создав коту непреодолимое препятствие.

— Да не было никакого плана, хён.

— А я думаю, был.

Тэн промолчал.

Джонни, усевшись, запрокинул голову на матрас и покосился на него из-под ресниц. Тэн, обняв колено, улыбался в ответ.

— Хочешь есть? — спросил Джонни.

— Не особо. А ты?

Джонни скорее хотел, репетиция давала о себе знать и голодом, и усталостью, но идти к общему столу сейчас он был точно не готов. Пауза затягивалась, и из-за того, что они все еще смотрели друг на друга, превращалась в Момент. Момент располагал к тому, чтобы как-нибудь бессовестно прямолинейно и якобы в шутку подкатить — но это ему куда лучше удавалось с Джехёном. Наверное, потому что было правда в шутку.

— Я хочу пить.

Это было правдой; в общем-то, чем дольше он сидел рядом с Тэном, тем сильнее сушило горло. Джонни снова свел лопатки и зарылся пальцами в волосы, осмысляя свое положение.

Положение усугублялось тем, что этот разговор тоже навевал воспоминания, только вполне конкретные. Воспоминания были категории «xxxx», место действия — туалет старой общаги, пять лет назад. Пять лет назад Джонни был слишком осторожным, а Тэн — слишком честным. Если смотреть на это с такой стороны… ладно, даже с такой стороны изменилось очень немногое.

— Хён? — Джонни фальшиво вздрогнул и проследил за рукой Тэна, которая протягивала ему бутылку с водой. — Все в порядке?

— Вспомнил всякое, — туманно отмахнулся он и принял бутылку. Крышка с нее уже была скручена и лежала у бедра Тэна. Наверное, он только что попил сам.

— Приятное или не очень?

Джонни всерьез задумался, глядя, как Луи потихоньку цапает крышку когтем. Сделал несколько глотков.

— Могло бы быть приятнее, — заключил он.

Он тогда ни от чего не отказался, но Тэн с легкостью прочитал его беспокойство, его медлительность, и просто не стал предлагать еще раз. Наверное, он тоже слишком ценил то, что между ними было. Джонни поднес бутылку к губам и еще раз глотнул.

— Ты такой красивый, — вдруг сказал Тэн. — Даже когда грузишься. Я запрещаю тебя, хён.

Джонни рефлекторно снял бейсболку, встряхнул головой как в замедленной съемке.

— Да?

— Ужасно. Никогда больше не отращивай волосы.

— А иначе что? — уточнил он лукаво, потому что рот явно работал отдельно от остальной его головы, и закрыл бутылку. Лишившись игрушки, Луи ткнулся под руку интуитивно понятным намеком, и Джонни принялся чесать его за ухом.

Камер не было, и все же Джонни следил, чтобы между ними сейчас сохранялось расстояние. Хотя бы сантиметр от плеча до плеча. Когда именно он обзавелся этой привычкой? Когда в последний раз они сидели рядом на шоу? Когда у них вообще было последнее совместное шоу?

— Иначе я никогда больше не смогу отвести от тебя глаз, — заявил Тэн, и Джонни едва не поперхнулся. — Ладно, это было слишком.

— Разве? — в лоб спросил Джонни.

Тэн натянул рукава футболки так низко, что ворот соскользнул с плеча.

— Не слишком?

— Не слишком.

Луи взбрыкнул, когда почесывания стали чересчур агрессивными, и сбежал под стол. Руки теперь, к сожалению, занять было нечем.

Проблема решилась неожиданным путем, когда Тэн вдруг плавно перекинул бедро через его колени и уселся верхом, лицом к лицу. Джонни рефлекторно ухватил его за талию, хотя Тэн вряд ли нуждался в страховке.

— Значит, не слишком? — Усмешка Тэна была очень мягкой, и Джонни явно не был готов узнать, с какой силой от нее поплывет. Или это было не от усмешки? Он сжал талию Тэна крепче, слушая, как ускоряется собственное сердцебиение, и почувствовал, как под его ладонями в ответ напрягаются мышцы.

Они как будто вечность стояли на красном и тут вдруг втопили педаль газа в пол, разгоняясь с нуля до космических скоростей. От перегрузок Джонни начисто забыл все три языка, а Тэн только охнул и опустился лбом на матрас, примяв его разметавшиеся светлые пряди.

— В прошлый раз все было как-то иначе, — выдавил Джонни, скользя рукой вверх по спине Тэна.

— Это когда я сказал, что хочу тебе отсосать? — Джонни закрыл глаза, пережидая волну заслуженного стыда. — Пять лет назад?

— Пять с половиной, — беспомощно поправил Джонни. Вес тела Тэна на его груди был всепрощающим. — Если ты все еще хочешь, кстати, я тоже за.

Тэн фыркнул.

— Я хочу. — Он повернул голову, и теперь все, что он говорил, вместе с горячим дыханием поступало Джонни прямо в мозг. — Но у меня есть два условия. — Джонни провел костяшками пальцев вверх по его шее; Тэн прогнулся в спине и на секунду замолчал, пережидая свой отклик. — Во-первых, не сегодня. Я устал.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джонни. — Как насчет еще лет через шесть?

— Во-вторых, — проигнорировал его Тэн, — я не хочу, если это на разок. Если так, то давай лучше не будем. — Джонни еще раз приласкал его шею, собираясь ответить, но Тэн его опередил: — Я знаю, что мне понравится слишком сильно, чтобы это осталось в рамках эксперимента.

— Господи, Тэн. — Джонни уже перестал следить, где и как именно гладит Тэна, просто лихорадочно ловил каждый его резкий выдох, каждую дрожь. — Я понял. Где мне подписать?

— Мой юрист предоставит все необходимые документы.

— Отлично. — Джонни потянул его за плечо, и Тэн поднял голову с матраса, снова встречая его взгляд. — У меня тоже есть условие. Насчет сегодня. — Он погладил Тэна по щеке, и тот охотно подался вперед, но в последний момент улыбнулся и ускользнул.

— Думаешь, если ты меня поцелуешь, мы потом остановимся?

— Мы можем попробовать, — кивнул Джонни, абсолютно осознавая, что Тэн на самом деле прав. Если они начнут целоваться, Джонни останется здесь до утра.

— Говорит человек, который не позволяет себе лишний раз дотронуться до меня на съемках. Интересно, что же такого страшного произойдет?

Хитрое лицо Тэна излучало превосходство.

— Ну, похоже, мои опасения не были беспочвенными, — отбился Джонни и в отместку приподнял бедра, жадно наблюдая за реакцией, которая не заставила себя ждать. — Что-то бы определенно произошло.

— Ладно, — быстро сдался Тэн. Он облизнул губы, и Джонни вдруг понял, что самоконтроль Тэна тоже вполне себе конечен. Если он собирался уходить, нужно было делать это сейчас.

— Я занят завтра до обеда, — наудачу сказал он.

Тэн поерзал на его коленях.

— Я освобожусь около восьми.

— Отлично. — Джонни в последний раз с силой провел ладонями по горячим бокам и стащил Тэна в сторону. — Я выставлю Донхёка. Приходи.

От того, насколько резко он встал, закружилась голова. Тэн следил за ним подозрительным взглядом.

— Ты правда уходишь?

Джонни пожал плечами. Реальность за пределами Тэна казалась плоской и искусственной, будто он попал в симулятор свиданий или в плен воображения Чону.

— Не знаю, может, сперва я все-таки поем.

* * *

Час спустя выяснилось, что Джонни кое о чем забыл. Выяснилось это, когда он уже помылся, почистил зубы, перестелил постель, закутался в одеяло и собрался завести будильник на десять утра.

«чувак, КиНоВечЕр завтра в силе?»

Палец Джонни замер над превью сообщения, и секунду спустя сам Джонни с беззвучным стоном, чтобы не потревожить Донхёка, утопил лицо в подушке. Наволочка приятно пахла кондиционером для белья.

«Бля я забыл» — набрал он.

«Я договорился с Тэном……»

Пока Джонни выставлял будильник, от Марка пришло еще четыре сообщения.

«чуваааааак»

«????»

«возьми тэна с собой»

«или у вас типа бро дэйт»

Джонни не сдержал истерический смешок, и Донхёк возмущенно завозился на соседней кровати. Во сне он не реагировал так чутко. Плохой день? Джонни покосился на симулирующую макушку, заодно решая, выложить ли карты на стол.

«Типа не бро»

Марк прочитал сразу, но с ответом не торопился.

«что», — написал он спустя пару минут, когда Джонни уже хотел официально отложить все подробности до завтра.

После чего на экране высветился входящий звонок.

— Черт, — тихо выругался Джонни, вылез из одеяла и поплелся в гостиную.

— Я, может, неправильно понял? — сходу спросил Марк. Джонни вздрогнул и убавил громкость. — У вас с Тэном что?

В гостиной было холодно, и Джонни постарался обложить себя диванными подушками со всех сторон. Последнюю он положил на живот и приобнял свободной рукой.

— Ты все правильно понял. — Он поежился. — Марк, мне холодно и я хочу спать. Давай завтра.

— Спать?! — В голосе Марк не было ни намека на сонливость. — А как я теперь буду спать, ты подумал? Как можно рассказывать такое в три часа ночи?!

— Не раздувай, — поморщился Джонни. — Ты не ложишься раньше четырех.

— Я ничего не раздуваю! Чувак, я абсолютно искренне охуел.

На линии повисла тишина. Джонни мучительно выбирал между тем, как поступил бы хороший друг, и тем, как поступил бы сонный и уже немного злой Джонни.

— Я надену что-нибудь и приду, хорошо? — сдался он, когда хороший друг одержал верх. — На пять минут, — добавил злой Джонни. — Подготовь свои вопросы.

К сожалению, вопросы Марк действительно подготовил.

— Нет, ну, я все могу понять. Я понимаю, — повторял он как заведенный. — Но почему… Как вы… Чувак, — сработал от волнения языковой переключатель, — как вам удалось замутить именно сейчас? Не два года назад? Не в две тысячи тринадцатом? Что ты, блин, сделал? Что ты сказал?

Осветленный Марк в белой футболке на белом матрасе выглядел ангелом-трейни, провалившим прослушивание на небеса. Марк Не Понимал, и в его почти сердитых глазах плескалась почти обида. Джонни пощекотал шею кончиком пряди, заметил, что снова прицепился к своим волосам, и терпеливо вернул руку в карман толстовки. После того, как ему раз двадцать за полчаса поправили прическу на последней фотосессии, он старался пресекать этот тик.

Из всего многообразия информации, на которой можно было зациклиться, Марк выбрал зациклиться именно на этом, и Джонни развеселился настолько, что почти проснулся.

— Ты хочешь узнать, что нужно сказать, чтобы переспать с кем-то из группы?

— Да! В смысле, нет, — Марк не удержал смешок и упрямо качнул головой в попытке вернуть тону серьезность. Джонни сделал мысленную заметку уточнить как-нибудь потом. — Ну как так можно просто взять и переспать? Нисхуя?

Джонни закрыл глаза, пожал плечом, надеясь, что небрежно.

— Ну, мы стали чаще видеться. Наверное.

— Наверное?

— Марк, мне жаль, что я не могу объяснить. Такое просто случается. — Джонни поджал губы, сел ровнее и ойкнул, обжегшись о взгляд.

— Ну, да. Мне не пять лет.

Пусть Донхёк и научил его по-настоящему злиться, триггеры у Марка всегда были свои собственные: я не маленький, я знаю, у меня тоже было. Я хочу играть с вами.

Тут было не объяснить, что не все зависит от возраста. Но и про Тэна тут было не объяснить. Джонни зажевал нижнюю губу и протянул руку, дернул Марка за его ангельский рукав.

— Это просто был долгий путь, бро. Мы давно уже оба все понимали. — Брови Марка повторили изгиб круглой оправы его очков. — По сути, вопрос был в том, когда.

— Что вы понимали? Что переспите? Вот прям все эти годы понимали?

— Ну, в целом…

— Ладно, в целом, я допускаю. Но почему именно сейчас-то?

Для своих не-пяти-лет Марк слишком увлеченно играл в почемучку. Джонни сделал самое обезоруживающее из своих растерянных лиц и снова запустил руку в волосы.

— Понятия не имею, Марки.

* * *

Джонни считал так: в их работе секс был повсюду, и именно поэтому Марка нельзя было винить в том, что он фильтровал всю связанную с ним информацию, что порой заводило его в такие вот тупики.

Никого из них жизнь не готовила к побочкам коллективно закупоренного либидо, и хотя Джонни знал, что проблемы были не у всех, далеко не все из тех, у кого они точно были, знали, что с ними делать. До дебюта Джонни даже почитал пару статей о сексе в закрытых школах, армии и тюрьмах, потому что об айдолах никаких исследований не существовало. Может быть, они существовали теперь, в 2020. Но Джонни сегодняшний и сам бы мог написать статью о том, насколько они все тут поехавшие. Его личный опыт включал совместный просмотр порно, синхронную дрочку, быстрые перепихи в подсобках и туалетах различных концертных площадок — и это не считая поцелуев и прочего петтинга, который за секс даже уже никто не считал. За продолжительную карьеру в агентстве у него вставало на всех Экзо и Рэд Вельвет без исключения, почти на всех из 127, а также на менеджеров, фотографов, стилисток, ведущих и, разумеется, на Ли Тэмина. И хотя прочитанные статьи намекали на то, что с гетеросексуальностью стоило попрощаться на пороге здания SM, в отличие от школы, армии или тюрьмы ежедневная концентрация лоска и обаяния тут переходила все мыслимые границы.

То, что было нормой в общежитиях, вряд ли выглядело бы нормальным хоть для кого-то вне индустрии. Они спали в обнимку, они спали голыми в обнимку, тактильный контакт в принципе был важнее еды. Когда кому-нибудь было плохо, они как пауэр-рэнджерс собирались в многорукого любвеобильного Гандама и убаюкивали, гладили, зацеловывали, отпаивали, рассказывали про то, как все будет хорошо. После того, что случилось с Джонхёном из Шайни, Джонни в принципе переосмыслил очень многое; помимо прочего, секс как социальный акт во имя более стабильных нервов всех участвующих абсолютно перестал его смущать.

Но это, разумеется, была лично его позиция.

Кому-то секс был просто не нужен. Винвин, например, хотел танцевать и дружить. Как ни странно, оказалось, что Джехён тоже не особо заинтересован — до и после ночных эфиров они обсудили все, что только можно было осудить, и Джонни очень отчетливо помнил чуть смущенную улыбку, с которой Джехён говорил:

— Я вижу, ребята порой на стенки лезут. Мне Юта несколько раз предлагал.

Джонни тогда обиженно выкатил губу:

— Он хоть кому-то не предлагал?

Джехён мягко засмеялся, и Джонни засмеялся следом. Когда-то давно он на пару недель до одури влюбился в эти ямочки на щеках.

— Не знаю… Мне как-то все равно. Совсем.

Были и окончательно запутавшиеся вроде Марка. Марк, например, прекрасно знал про Кая с Тэмином (все знали про Кая с Тэмином), неоднократно участвовал в посиделках с очевидной афтепати (просто обладал навыком очень вовремя с них уходить), а что происходило с ним в Дримах, Джонни вообще старался не узнавать в деталях; но при этом Марк жил словно в скафандре, внутри которого ничего не могло случиться по-настоящему.

В этом смысле Джонни приятно удивляла трезвость внутри коллектива Вэйви. Впрочем, все это по-прежнему ничего не объясняло про Тэна.

Как бы ни сопротивлялся этому Марк, Тэн с Джонни просто случился. Случилась его медленно расцветающая улыбка, сто дурацких привередливых привычек и хореографичная экономность движений. Поскольку до дебюта Джонни только и делал, что плакал да влюблялся — два фундаментальных пункта _Johnny Suh Making Friends 101_ , — поначалу он особо не был удивлен. Просто ждал, пока очередная влюбленность перерастет в хорошую дружбу.

Он редко первым лез в чье-то пространство, обычно все сами обращались в сервис-центр Джонни Со с тем или иным запросом, но с Тэном все пошло как-то наперекосяк. Тэна нужно было учить корейскому. Тэну нужно было показывать видео про раздражающий апельсин. Тэна нужно было гладить по спине, пока он молча и нечеловечески красиво плакал от переутомления. Все это почему-то было нужно именно Джонни. Да, Юта с Джехёном были проще устроены сами и не вдавались в подробности, а Тэён очень чутко все понимал, но абсолютно не умел воодушевлять и выражать заботу. И все же Джонни никто не просил привязывать к себе Тэна настолько, чтобы тот ходил хвостиком и смотрел сияющими глазами — но тот в итоге ходил и смотрел. И Джонни соврал бы, если бы сказал, что его что-то не устраивает.

Тэн быстро освоился и быстро повзрослел, только вот Джонни слишком медленно это понял. Если так подумать, Тэн обвел его вокруг пальца. Тогда Джонни еще боялся испортить отношения через постель: всякие глупости с Ютой или Чону не считались, а вот с Тэёном Джонни остановился сознательно и очень переживал по этому поводу, хотя Тэён так ни о чем больше и не попросил. За два года знакомства с Тэном Джонни как-то привык к их динамике, привык к тому, что Тэн всегда очень четко обозначал, что ему нужно, а что нет. Когда Джонни впервые спросил его про секс, Тэн улыбнулся и сказал, что у него нет времени. Джонни понимающе кивнул.

А потом началось что-то странное: Тэн проскочил все досмотры и рамки и пошел в лобовую атаку. Джонни сохранил все поздравления со своего двадцатилетия в дневнике; разворот со стикером Тэна был настолько затертый, что дневник открывался на нем сам собой. Выяснять ничего Джонни не стал, все было и так понятно: Тэн больше ни с кем так не шутил, но не потому, что только с Джонни было можно, а потому, что с Джонни он не шутил тоже. Поздравляя Джонни лично, Тэн тем вечером чмокнул его в щеку. Никто не заметил, но Джонни ужасно покраснел.

— В записке было про торт. Я хочу есть с тобой торт, — сказал немного пьяный Тэн часом позже, взял кусок торта, взял Джонни за руку и заперся с ними в туалете.

Торт они так и не поели. Джонни сидел на закрытой крышке унитаза, а Тэн сидел на коленях у Джонни, и Джонни крепко обнимал его поперек спины.

— Так как насчет торта? Хочешь? — тихо спросил Джонни.

— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — так же тихо ответил Тэн, зарывшись носом в толстовку Джонни.

— Я понял. — Джонни мысленно сосчитал до пяти. — Прямо сейчас?

Тэн выдохнул со смешком, повернул голову.

— Нет. Сейчас я пьяный и совершенно бесполезный.

— Да, давай потом, — пробормотал Джонни. Открывшиеся перспективы необъяснимо пугали, но прямо сейчас его полностью устраивало, что Тэн никуда не денется и продолжит дышать ему в шею. — Но, чтоб ты знал, сейчас ты пьяный и совершенно прекрасный.

— Да? — Джонни слышал улыбку в его голосе. — Ну хорошо.

Они даже не поцеловались, просто сидели, пока в дверь не застучал Доён. Расцепив руки, Джонни понял, что весь взмок.

— Торт хочешь? — спросил он на пороге. Тэн просто молча обогнул Доёна и ушел в свою спальню.

Доён окинул Джонни подозрительным взглядом и заранее опасливо скривился.

— Нет?

Тогда Джонни вернулся и забрал с пола тарелку. На лице Доёна было написано, что у него есть очень много вопросов, ни один из которых он не будет задавать. Они правда никогда не поднимали эту тему. Джонни был благодарен.

Но «потом» так и не наступило. Тэн вел себя как обычно, и Джонни настолько испугался что-нибудь сломать, что не стал ничего спрашивать. Возможно, Тэн пожалел, что предложил. Возможно, у него и правда совсем не было времени. Но в одном Джонни был свято уверен: Тэн все помнил. Он продолжал флиртовать в своем обычном стиле, возможно, даже стал флиртовать больше, хотя это все не выходило за пределы двусмысленностей и озорных взглядов. Потом был один дебют. И другой. И третий. Их графики расходились все сильнее, они были на разных фотосессиях, в разных городах, в разных странах. Джонни начал спать с Тэёном и перестал, когда увидел, как на того смотрит Доён. Джонни накачал пресс. Джонни придумал и запустил Джей-Си-Си.

Почему же «потом» наступило сейчас? Они правда стали видеться чаще. Если честно, Джонни очень сильно скучал. Переписка с Тэном не походила и на пятипроцентный раствор их живого общения: Джонни хотел ловить его завороженный взгляд, хотел играть в бесконечный пинг-понг из двусмысленных фраз, хотел смотреть, как Тэн тянется и танцует в двух метрах от него, а не на видео. И вдруг он получил все это. Тэн действительно танцевал в двух метрах, иногда даже ближе, у них снова было общее дело, общее время, общие шутки. Тэн снова смотрел на него и улыбался, когда Джонни буквально ничего не делал, когда он надевал что придется и едва мог разлепить глаза. Джонни так не хотел уходить из зала домой, что несколько раз потратился на еду, просто чтобы они задержались поужинать всей командой «Ворк ит». Раз пять, наверное. Или больше. Джонни не был уверен, но вот Хендери, похоже, считал.

Утром Донхёк дрых по-настоящему, его репетиция была в середине дня и заканчивалась в восемь, как и у Тэна.

«Сможешь сегодня вечером не прийти домой, пожалуйста?» — написал Джонни, допивая первую кружку кофе. Мимо него, нещадно зевая, прошел на кухню Доён.

«Можешь посмотреть что-нибудь с Марком вместо меня», — добавил Джонни и вылил в кружку остатки кофе из френч-пресса. Донхёк предсказуемо не отвечал, но Джонни знал, что это вопрос пары штрафных каток в Овервотч. Трех, если Джонни откажется объяснять причины.

* * *

— Я пришел.

Джонни, который сам же несколькими часами ранее выдал Тэну запасной ключ от общаги, подскочил с пола, едва не перевернув столик с ноутбуком.

— Привет.

— Привет.

Тэн улыбался ему от двери, заложив руки за спину. Он сменил безразмерный свитшот на джемпер и надел очки. Джонни зачем-то сделал вид, что не пялится на его ключицы, хотя со вчерашнего вечера дважды подрочил на них в том числе. Тэн был в курсе.

— Встретил кого-нибудь?

— Готовишься отвечать на вопросы?

Джонни покачал головой. Улыбнулся. Фыркнул. Провел рукой по волосам.

— Хуже, чем с Марком, уже не будет.

Заинтересованно прищурившись, Тэн быстро обогнул обе кровати и плюхнулся поверх одеяла, бесцеремонно закинув ногу на подлокотник кресла Донхёка.

— А что Марк?

Джонни придержал кресло, чтобы оно по инерции не уехало под стол. Тэн вытянул носок и коснулся рукава его толстовки.

— Допытывался, как так вышло.

— Что вышло?

Тонкая щиколотка выглядывала из-под задравшихся джинсов, и Джонни обхватил ее ладонью. Конечности у Тэна были холодными, как и всегда.

— Пока еще ничего, — сказал он.

Тэн скользнул ближе к краю кровати, сминая одеяло.

— Если ты продолжишь говорить таким голосом, это ненадолго.

И вот мы здесь, отстраненно заметил Джонни. Нога плавно потянула кресло к кровати, и Джонни потянулся за ней, сел вполоборота к Тэну, подогнув колено.

И вот мы наконец-то здесь.

— Давай проверим, — с нарочитой хрипотцой сказал он.

— Давай, — выдохнул Тэн и откровенно потянулся за поцелуем.

Джонни целовал его долго и медленно — явно медленнее, чем Тэн того ожидал, — потому что со всей сентиментальностью был намерен запомнить этот поцелуй навсегда. Нетерпеливо поерзав и похныкав, Тэн смирился и запрокинул голову, позволяя Джонни подвинуться ближе. Прежде, чем подвинуться ближе, Джонни снял с него очки и отложил подальше на стол. На гладкой щеке не было ни намека на щетину, и Джонни провел по ней тыльной стороной ладони, потом приласкал большим пальцем, не в силах оторваться.

— Ну-ка, — сказал он с усмешкой, на секунду оторвавшись, и лизнул кожу у самого уголка губ. — И правда как мед.

Частые выдохи Тэна сорвались в очередной стон. Он обхватил Джонни руками за шею и посмотрел в глаза, от чего Джонни весь покрылся мурашками.

— Я еще два года назад говорил.

— Не было случая проверить, — пожал плечом Джонни.

И они стали целоваться снова. Где-то между левой скулой Тэна и его ключицей Джонни потерял свой размеренный темп; дыхание сбилось, сердце ухало тяжело и часто. В паху собиралось настойчивое тепло.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил он полушепотом, заправляя Тэну за ухо прядь. То, что Джонни так и не отпустил его щиколотку, явно не доставляло ему никаких неудобств.

— Хочу, чтобы ты снял с меня одежду. — Тэн повернулся следом за рукой, ловя губами пальцы Джонни. — И говори что-нибудь. Что угодно.

Джонни повел рукой вверх по лодыжке, ненадолго прижался лбом к торчащей из джинсовой прорези коленке.

— Хорошо.

Он коротко поцеловал коленку и отодвинулся, чтобы было пространство для действий. В голове не было никакой ясности, все окутал густой похотливый туман.

Грудь Тэна часто вздымалась, одна его нога была прижата к груди, вторая, тоже согнутая, плашмя лежала на кровати. Он облизнул губы и выставил руки за спиной.

— Джинсы, — отстало сказал Джонни. — Начнем с них.

Наскоро оценив, как будет удобнее, он опустился перед Тэном на колени. Тот рвано выдохнул и откинулся назад еще сильнее.

— Мне понадобятся твои ноги. — Джонни подхватил Тэна под ягодицы и потянул на себя, помогая перенести вес вперед и спустить ноги на пол. Усевшись, Тэн развел бедра так широко, как позволяла кровать, и с благоговением запустил руку Джонни в волосы.

— Господи, — всхлипнул он. Джонни замер, зажмурившись, подставляясь под ласку. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько я об этом думал?

Пока он пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы и чесал Джонни за ухом, как кота, Джонни пытался сосредоточиться на его ногах. Было довольно трудно.

— Бля, — сдался он. — Погоди. Я так не могу.

Тэн коротко улыбнулся и убрал руку.

— Извини.

— Все отлично. — Джонни притянул Тэна за шею и скользнул языком между приоткрытых губ, чтобы показать, насколько все отлично. Тэн снова начал издавать звуки. Он постоянно постанывал, когда Джонни целовал его или трогал, и эта легкость, с которой он демонстрировал свое удовольствие, возбуждала сильнее всего. — Но мне нужно тебя раздеть, — напомнил Джонни, усилием воли не дав поцелую затянуться. — Я не смогу тебя раздеть, если ты выведешь меня из строя.

— Как легко вывести тебя из строя, — пьяно улыбнулся Тэн.

Ну конечно.

— То, что тебе это удалось, — Джонни мстительно прикусил его ухо, — еще не значит, — втянул он в рот нежную кожу над ключицей, от чего Тэна пробила крупная дрожь, — что это легко.

Он отпустил раскрасневшуюся шею и снова сосредоточился на ногах. Провел по бедрам вверх и вниз, заставляя Тэна раскрыться еще шире, хотя это едва ли было возможно.

— С ума сойти, какой ты гибкий, — легкомысленно сказал он. Это было банальнейшим фактом, который едва ли считался за похвалу, но бедра Тэна дрогнули, а сам он снова обессиленно откинулся назад, опершись на локти.

— Тебе нравится?

— Пиздец как мне нравится, — честно признался Джонни. Он легко погладил голую коленку, обвел рваный джинсовый край и медленно, осторожно просунул большой палец под плотную ткань. Тэн выгнулся и закусил губу. Джонни неосознанно скопировал его лицо, тоже прихватив нижнюю губу зубами.

— Что еще тебе нравится?

Тэн слегка задыхался. Джонни снова обхватил свободной рукой его щиколотку, поднес ее к губам и влажно поцеловал выступающую косточку.

— Смотреть, как ты танцуешь. — Он поцеловал выше и еще выше, насколько позволяла узкая штанина. Тэн беспрерывно ерзал и дергался, будто через его тело провели электрический ток. — Смотреть, как ты смотришь на меня. Нравится, как ты дрожишь в моих руках. — Слова появлялись сами собой, Джонни не знал, что скажет в следующую секунду. Щеки горели, но не от смущения: с Тэном теперь не было ни стыдно, ни даже неловко говорить все как есть.

Бедра Тэна снова дернулись и так и остались в напряжении. Джонни очень хорошо понимал эту просьбу, поэтому аккуратно вернул ногу на пол и подвинулся вперед, положив ладони по обе стороны от ширинки.

— Джонни, — глухо сказал Тэн, и Джонни, мысленно выругавшись, прижался щекой к его стояку.

Черт его знает, откуда это взялось. Он едва не оглох от протяжного стона Тэна; бедра толкнулись один раз и мелко задрожали, будто Тэн все-таки сдерживал себя.

Сил на то, чтобы повозиться подольше, уже не оставалось. Джонни отодвинулся еще более красный, чем прежде, и принялся торопливо расстегивать пуговицу, потом молнию. Тэн тоже не мог усидеть на месте и пытался вывернуться из штанов, чем только усложнял задачу.

— Тише, — выдохнул Джонни и все-таки сумел стащить джинсы вниз, помог высвободить сперва одну, потом другую ногу.

Когда он снова поднял голову, Тэн смотрел на него горящими глазами.

— Пока я шел сюда, я думал, ты просто развернешь меня и трахнешь у стены.

Джонни сглотнул. Если честно, он думал примерно так же. Он точно не думал, что спустя двадцать или сколько там прошло минут будет тереться лицом о ширинку полностью одетого Тэна.

— Мы все еще можем у стены.

— Я уже не хочу, — выпятил губу Тэн. — Меня все устраивает. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Окей, — сказал Джонни. — Тогда джемпер.

Он не стал трогать трусы, которые следом за узкими джинсами сползли примерно до середины ягодиц, и вернулся обратно на кровать, чтобы временно лишить себя вида полураздетого Тэна. Голый Тэн, которого легко можно было встретить в общежитии или гостиничном номере, не производил и сотой доли настолько убийственного эротического эффекта, какой он производил сейчас. Уместившись на кровати за ссутуленной спиной, Джонни прижался губами к основанию шеи, чувствуя ускоренный пульс, и скользнул руками под джемпер. Тэн рефлекторно накрыл его руки своими.

Джонни мягко усмехнулся.

— Согрелся наконец.

Вместо ответа Тэн обернулся через плечо и лизнул его нижнюю губу, втянул ее в рот, нежно прихватил зубами. Джонни шумно вдохнул и всей грудью прижался к его спине, распаляясь от близости. Тэн был худой и гладкий, он выгибался, когда Джонни задевал его соски, подавался назад, когда Джонни сильнее давил бедрами, и целовался так, что Джонни забывал, что собирался сделать. У всего этого был накопительный эффект. С влажным звуком оторвавшись от его губ, Джонни обнаружил, что комкает в руках вязаную ткань. Джемпер. Нужно снять джемпер с Тэна.

Он подхватил джемпер со спины и потянул вверх и вперед, и Тэн наклонил голову, позволяя широкому вороту соскользнуть с затылка. Светлая ткань драпировкой повисла у него на предплечьях. Тэн снова обернулся, будто предлагая Джонни полюбоваться.

— Я бы устроил тебе фотосессию прямо сейчас. — Джонни запустил пальцы во взъерошенные волосы и слегка потянул, вырвав очередной всхлип. — И никому бы никогда ее не показал.

От этих слов Тэн окончательно поплыл, безвольно привалился к Джонни, запрокинув голову ему на плечо.

— Фотосессия откладывается по уважительной причине. — Он говорил очень тихо и косил глазами, стараясь разглядеть лицо Джонни из-под ресниц. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Чтобы ты был внутри меня, хён. Я хочу этого шесть гребаных лет.

— Я думал, ты хочешь мне отсосать, — беспомощно пошутил Джонни и, чтобы не выглядеть дауном, поцеловал открытую шею около дернувшегося кадыка. — Серьезно, — прошептал он Тэну на ухо. — Я тоже хочу тебя трахнуть. Но, мне кажется, мы сейчас… я уже не выдержу.

Он достаточно успешно игнорировал свое возбуждение, но теперь, сидя вплотную к Тэну, чувствуя его тепло, чувствуя запах его слюны и пота, хотел только прижаться еще теснее, хотел кончить нелепо и быстро, лишь бы не фокусироваться на серьезных и ответственных задачах по подготовке к анальному сексу. Который был в его жизни однажды. На пьяную голову. С Тэном он хотел сделать все правильно, не спешить, не кончить только от того, как Тэн сожмется вокруг его пальцев.

Тэн внимательно смотрел на него подведенными глазами.

— Утром?

Джонни быстро кивнул.

— Идет. — Помимо прочего, это значило, что Тэн останется; он представил, как проснется рядом с ним, как сильно будет его хотеть, и забыл выдохнуть. — Утром.

На столе завибрировал оповещениями телефон.

— Звучит как Марк, — заметил Тэн в миллиметре от губ Джонни и за секунду до того, как Джонни наконец-то обхватил его член.

— Возможно, они с Хёком поругались. — Джонни не собирался проверять, прав ли Тэн, хотя кроме Марка очередями ему действительно никто не писал. — И он вернется прямо сейчас. — Тэн ответил стоном, когда Джонни провел пальцем по влажной головке. — И знаешь, что? Мне совершенно похуй.

Тэн нетерпеливо подавался навстречу размеренным движениям.

— Кто бы ни зашел?

— Ну, Марка я бы поберег. — Джонни усмехнулся, и Тэн тоже умудрился фыркнуть. Чтобы не подорвать атмосферу, Джонни зарылся носом в волосы на виске и добавил так низко, как только мог: — Остальные пусть смотрят.

Тэн судорожно вздохнул.

— Быстрее, — попросил он.

Джонни застонал сам, когда свободной рукой приспустил треники вместе с трусами, и член скользнул по горячей пояснице.

— Тэн, — выдохнул он, стараясь наладить ритм. — Твою мать, Тэн, — снова застонал он, не отрывая щеки от влажного от поцелуев плеча. Тэн вцепился в его колено.

Джонни кончил первым, просто позволил себе провалиться в свое собственное удовольствие, повиснуть на Тэне ничком, заливая спермой его голую спину. Рука впилась в колено еще сильнее, когда Тэн напрягся, стараясь выдержать его вес.

Не открывая глаз Джонни почувствовал, как под его слабо сжатый кулак проскользнула ладонь, и Тэн задвигал рукой сам, целенаправленно доводя себя до разрядки. В качестве извинений Джонни рассеянно поцеловал его в загривок и слегка отстранился, когда мышцы снова стали выполнять свои функции.

— Лежи, — одернул его Тэн. Он задыхался от того, как близко подступал оргазм. — Лежи, не поднимайся.

На последних звуках он вдруг сложился почти вдвое, обмяк с очередным протяжным стоном. Джонни послушно лег обратно на его спину, поэтому не пропустил ни одного судорожного движения, ощутил каждый его рваный вдох как свой.

В итоге Тэн ушел вниз настолько, что свесился лбом с кровати. Если бы Джонни вытянул руку, он достал бы до пола.

— Эй, — мягко сказал он, не поднимаясь, но сместившись вбок, чтобы разглядеть его лицо. — Как ты?

— Жив, — глухо сказал Тэн куда-то между коленей. — Кажется.

Джонни провел рукой по выступающим позвонкам, и Тэн потянулся за касанием, приподнялся, укладываясь щекой на собственное бедро. Теперь было видно прилипшую ко лбу челку и полуприкрытый левый глаз.

— Может, ляжем нормально?

Тэн слабо хмыкнул.

— Может, я пойду в душ?

— Ну, иди.

Тэн еще немного повозился щекой, зажмурился и вытянул губы для поцелуя. Джонни засмеялся и чмокнул их, потом просунул руки под мышками и крепко обнял Тэна поперек живота, игнорируя его липкость. Толстовка все равно уже пострадала. Кажется, сегодня он установит личный рекорд по скорости возвращения вещей обратно в стирку.

— Нет, мне теперь интересно.

Продолжая неспешно водить пальцами по трепещущему животу и бокам, Джонни вопросительно приподнял брови, хотя теперь, когда он лежал лбом на лопатках Тэна, тот вряд ли видел его лицо.

— Что тебе интересно?

— Что тебе написал Марк.

Фыркнув, Джонни шлепнул его по бедру и разом поднялся, потому что после таких заявлений Тэн этого заслуживал.

— Окей, — сказал он, пропуская недовольный возглас мимо ушей. — Давай посмотрим.

Чтобы разблокировать айфон, Джонни вроде бы выбрал самый чистый палец, но на экране все равно остался мутноватый след.

— Жуткий вечер, чувак, надеюсь, хоть у тебя все клево, — зачитал он без пауз. — Ужасный фильм, разговор еще хуже. Эмодзи какашки. Эмодзи черепа, три штуки. Передавай Тэну привет. Хотя нет, не передавай, мы виделись сегодня. Все, Хёк вернулся из туалета, я должен продолжать страдать. — Джонни посмотрел на Тэна. Тэн, задрав брови, смотрел на него в ответ. — Это звучит…

— Как обычная встреча Марка с Хэчаном.

— Напишу, что у меня все клево, — решительно кивнул Джонни и застучал по клавиатуре.

— Пойду в душ, — отозвался Тэн.

На секунду оторвавшись от сообщения, Джонни увидел, как абсолютно голый Тэн исчезает за дверью ванной. Трусы остались лежать поверх кучи остальных его вещей у кровати. Джонни с минуту залипал на эту картину, потом тряхнул головой и снова уткнулся в переписку. Когда он ответил Марку и отложил телефон, черные трусы все еще небрежно лежали поверх белого джемпера. Вытерев руки влажной салфеткой, Джонни прикусил нижнюю губу и потянулся за камерой.


End file.
